The Muggle Girl
by warroirs fan
Summary: Ron meets a Muggle girl, at first she thinks that she is out of whack but then he fall's in love, but will she be there when Ron get's back from school, or even if she is, will she still love him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a REALLY boring summer vacation at the burrow, thank god it was almost over, there was only one more week until Ron would go back to Hogwarts.

but now there was a small complication, it was going to be Ron's second year, but now Ginny was coming to Hogwarts.

Ginny had been constantly asking Ron about Hogwarts, and when Ron finally got sick of it she told him to go bug Fred and George.

That probably hadn't been the best idea, becuase after a day or so they told Ginny that if she bugged them any more they would cast a torture charm on her.

So now she was back bothering Ron again, at least he would get a bit of time to be able to hear himself think before Ginny and mum got back, they were out shopping for Ginny's School supplies.

Ron was up on a tree, avoiding the gnashing teeth of the neighbor's pit bull, again.

He had gotten in the habit of using Wingardium Laviosa to play with the dog's bone, and every time the dog would chase after the bone for a little bit then change his interest towards Ron.

"Why do these things always have to happen to me?"

The dog had finally figured out how to climb the tree, so that Ron had to scoot onto a fairly small branch.

"Hmmmmm..."

"You know, I should probably bring Fred's broom next time."

"What good would a broom be against a pit bull?"

Ron hadn't seen the girl walk towards the tree.

"AHHHHH!"

Ron almost fell out of the tree he was in,

"Bloody hell, were'd you come from?!"

The girl giggled, waited a second, called the dog off with a whistle, then replied.

"I live in the house on the other side of the fence."

Ron climbed down from the tree, then inspected the girl, Ron opened his mouth, about to say that he needed to go but befor he could say anything the girl started saying somthing.

"Hello, my name is Katy, what's your's?"

Ron glared at her.

"Hi, hello, nice to meet you, please go away now."

"That's an awfully strange name, is it Turkish."

Ron slapped his head.

"Right, nooooooo that's not my name, whatever."

Then the girl started skipping around in circles.

"OMG, she is such an idiot."

The girl spun around.

"Who's an idiot??"

Ron sighed.

"I need to go bye."

The girl ran infront of him.

"See you here to marrow, ok?"

"Huh, oh sure whatever."

And with that Ron walked off towards his home, almost looking forward to being bombarded with questions by miss, wanna know it all.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**The day after the day Ron met Katy**

"I'm going to go out and....uh....practice my flying."

Ron herd a voice respond from in the kitchen:

"That's fine dear, just be home in time for supper."

With that Ron tried to sneek out with out being herd by Ginny, but of she herd him.

"Hey Ron, wacha doin?"

"Going outside."

Ginny's face lit up.

"Oh, can I come, PPLLEEAASSEE?"

Ron looked at her while putting on his shoes,

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Becuase."

"Becuase why?"

"Becuase I said, that's why!"

Ginny pouted.

"Fine I'll just go bother Fred and George."

"Good."

And with that Ron went out the door.

It took him about ten minutes to walk up to were they met yesterday.

That ten minutes gave him some time to think about things,

Like why he was actually going back,

He asked him self a couple of questions:

_Do I like her?_

Mabey.

Wait a second, Mabey!

Then Ron told himself:

_You either like someone or you don't, you don't 'mabey' like someone, so, do you like her or not._

I think I do.

Yeah I do.

Before he any more time to think he relized that he was there, looking at Katy.

"Hi, hi hello, nice to meet you, please go away now."

"Um... that's not actualy my real name."

Katy looked puzzled.

"Than what is?"

"Ron."

"Oh."

"Look what I did with one pen!"

She held up a well drawn picture of a lamb that had been drawn in multi-colored ink.

"How did you draw that with one pen."

"You know what they say."

"What?"

"When life gives you lemons..."

She gestured for Ron to continue.

"Make lemonade?"

Now she was looking at Ron like he was stupid.

"No silly, make Grape juice and sit back and watch as the world wonders how on Earth you did it."

Katy smiled at him.

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Oh, it's gettin late, I should be getting home now, bye bye Ron."

Ron waved good bye, then walked home and said to himself:

_I do like her._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ron snuck out, when everybody else was getting ready for bed, hoping that Katy would be there.

When Ron got to the fence of Katy's house, he couldn't see over, under, or through it so he whispered as loud as he dared, trying not to wake the, most likely, sleeping dog.

When there was no reply, Ron managed to climb over the fence.

The sight he saw on the other side of the fence made him think of Luna Lovegood, the small house was painted with green and yellow stripes and the lawn was filled with strangely shaped hedges and multi-colored garden gnomes.

"Katy," Ron called softly.

After calling several times, growing louder and louder each time, a light turned on from what looked like the attic.

Ron hid behind an ant-eater hedge.

"Who's there," Ron herd a familiar voice call, "I have a frying pan and I know how to use it!"

_Yup, definitely her_, Ron thought to himself as he came out of his hiding place.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Katy asked, "Are you a thingymawat?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "no I'm not a thingymawat… whatever that is."

"Oh…" she said sadly, "I'll be right down then."

When Katy walked out of the front door she was wearing a maroon night gown and a bright, orange bathrobe.

"Hey, I'm leaving for school tomorrow and I just wanted to say bye." Ron said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, bye, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed," then she leaned over and kissed him, "bye."

Ron just stood there, blushing, as Katy jogged inside.

He didn't know how long he stood there, and he only went home when he felt it start to rain.

Now he didn't want to leave for London.


End file.
